


Rooftop Speculations

by Rookmoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, Gen, Introspection, Rooftop Conversations, Short One Shot, Speculation, but it's still an interesting topic, do gods exist and does Edward believe in them?, genderless reader, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You run into a stranger and have a conversation on the roof that gets you thinking about what life might be like on his side of the fence.





	Rooftop Speculations

"Do you think that gods exist?"

Was a simple question, really. A simple question posed to a stranger with golden hair and a red jacket. To some, he might have looked like a god himself. Others might say he was too short for that sort of power. You thought that he'd do well for himself, no matter how things went. He said he was just passing through.

It's funny how people form opinions on things like that. They believe what they see, even if they haven't really seen anything.

"I don't believe in things that I can't see. I've studied science all my life, and the idea of a god is ridiculous. Everything has a logical explanation, so I don't need to believe in gods."

You hum, leaving back onto your hands. "I think gods might serve a purpose, but that's the funny thing about them. They wouldn't have proper form without mankind. So if they did exist, they would be as dependent on us as we would be of them."

"If gods were to exist, how would we know in the first place?"

You think for a while. "Maybe they would leave a note?"

Edward laughs, and you can't help but join him.

This is the kind of idle speculation that makes life interesting. There's nothing quite like talking to a stranger on a rooftop in the early afternoon.

Especially one as interesting as Edward Elric.

After all, strangers were sometimes the best for conversation simply because you didn't have to know them. It was enough to catch a glimpse of his world view, even if only for a little while.

Someone like him would go places. You were curious to find out where that would be. With the stories he had told you about his adventures with how brother, and the people here had met along the way, you'd be surprised if he decided to stay in one place for long.

Maybe it would be worthwhile to follow this interesting stranger on his path to the future.

Maybe you would play a significant role in it.

Maybe. Just maybe, you might find something worthwhile with him.

Maybe he'd let you join him in this adventure that he calls life. Wouldn't that be an interesting thing?


End file.
